El amor de una madre
by Elying-chan21
Summary: One-shot dedicado a Kushina, Hana y Mikoto por el día de las madres


Hola a todos como estan espero que se la estén pasando de lo mejor hoy en este dia que es un dia muy muy especial por que: por que es nada mas y nada menos que el _**dia de las madres**_ algunas cosas como las ultimas palabras están inventados por mi ya vern cuales.

**Disclaimer:**los personajes de Naruto no son mios estos le pertenecen a Masashi kishioto-sama la historia por otro lado si lo es.

Ahora si aquí esta:

_**el amor de una madre**_

_"__Naruto__ ... no seas quisquilloso con la comida... Come, crece mucho y sé un buen niño... Báñate todos los días... Ve a la cama temprano y duerme bien... Haz amigos... no importa cuántos... Sólo asegúrate de que sean amigos verdaderos en los cuales confíes, no importa si son pocos... Estudia bien __Ninjutsu__ ... nunca fui buena para ello... quizás tú sí... Todo el mundo es muy bueno y muy malo en algunas cosas... No te sientas mal si hay algo que no puedas hacer... Asegúrate de escuchar a tus profesores en la academia. Evita los tres vicios de los Shinobis... no pidas prestado dinero... ahorra lo que ganes en tus misiones... no tomes Sake hasta los veinte años o arruinarás tu cuerpo... Y en cuanto a mujeres, bien, soy una mujer, así que no se qué decir. Este es un mundo de hombres y mujeres y algún día querrás tener una novia... Asegúrate de no escoger a una rarita... encuentra alguien como tu madre... y, ten cuidado de Jiraiya Sensei ... Naruto , vas a experimentar mucho dolor y sufrimiento... Recuerda quién eres... Encuentra una meta... un sueño... y nunca te rindas hasta hacerlo realidad... Hay tantas, tantas, tantas... cosas que quisiera decirte y enseñarte; quiero estar contigo, hijo mío... TE AMO." Esas habían sido las ultimas palabras salidas de la boca de la aun en vida kushina-sama quien murió para proteger a los aldeanos a la aldea en si a sus seres mas queridos a amigos muy cercanos como mikoto uchiha y hana Hyuuga pero sobre todo para proteger a su querido hijo Naruto_.

o-o-o

-_Hinata-chan hanabi-chan recuerden que yo siempre estare con ustedes proteguiendolas cuidándolas yo simpre estare con ustedes-inalo dándole un poco de aire a sus pulmones y tomando la mano de Hinata-hija por favor cuida a tu padre y a tu hermana aun es muy pequeña se que será una gran carga la que te dejo pero se que podraz eres muy lista y tienes un gran y puro corazón lo lograraz mi mayor orgullo es ser su madre, gracias por dejarme serlo y gracias a ti Hiashi por dejarme ser tu esposa y amarme como se que lo haces te amo, los amo…-dijo para después cerrar sus ojos y terminar en un profundo sueño del que jamás despertaría._

o-o-o

_-itachi-kun…se-se por que haces esto y no te juzgare…se que…que lo haces por-por la aldea…pero te quiero-te quiero pedir un…un favor…cui-cuida de tu hermano…no dejes que…que lo ciege la venganza y…y el odio cuidalo mucho y dile que…que lo amo y también…a…a ti-dijo mikoto uchiha con su ultimo aliento._

o-o-o

En un cementerio se veian a tres jóvenes parados como si estuvieran en fila delante de unos rectángulos redondeados que salian desde la tierra echos de cemento los cuales es mas que obio que se trataba de lapidas.

Los tres chicos estaban parados justo en frente de cada una de ellas.

-ustedes puden recordar como eran sus madres-hablo con una sonrisa triste un hombre alto cabello rubio en punta, con orbes azules que parecían inmensos océanos extrañamente tenía 3 marcas en cada una de sus mejillas, era de piel bronceada y se veía que debajo de su atuendo que consistía en unos pantalones azules olgados, una camisa negra sobre esta llevaba un típico chaleco de jounin y sobre este traia una capa blanca que tenia abajo unas figuras en forma de fuego en color rojo todo este conjunto "escondia" un cuerpo muy atlético.

-yo si incluso recuerdo sus ultimas palabras, como si las ubiera dicho ayer-dijo mirando al cielo y dedicando una linda sonrisa a este una mujer de estatura mediana de largo cabello de un color negriazulado el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura en corte recto por atrás un flequeillo en la parte de adelante y dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro mas cortos que su cabello enmarcando asi su rostro unos ojos grandes enmarcados por unas guesas y rizadas pestañas sus ojos tenían un color perla, tenia una nariz respingasa y unos labios gruesos, carnosos y un color rosa palido una piel tan blanca como la mismísima nieve y un voluptuoso cuerpo que consistía en unos pechos grandes una cintura pequeña cderas un tanto amplias y unas piernas largas y torneadas todo esto cubierto por un pantalón negriazulado unas típicas sandalias ninja y una blusa negra de manga corta.

-hum-"pronuncio"un chico alto de tez blanca cabello y ojos color azabache cuerpo trabajado cubierto por la típica ropa ninja-yo no estuve cuando ella murió pero itachi me dijo antes de que lo matara cuales habían sido las ultimas palabras de mi madre-.

-ojala yo pudiera saber como fue mi madre-dijo con un deje de tristeza el rubio-pero estoy seguro de que fue una gran mujer una muy buena-.

-tienes razón Naruto-kun apuesto a que si-dijo Hinata sin tartamudear con el paso de los años y al terminar la guerra había aprendido a no hacerlo a menos que estuviera nerviosa y a estar mas segura de si misma.

-como fue tu madre Hinata-chan-dijo el rubio

-mi madre-dijo poniendo un dedo sobre su mentón en pose pensativa-mi madre-dijo al segundo de poner el dedo sobre su mentón-due la mujer mas tierna linda y lista de todas comprensiva con todos amable incluso con los del souke y siempre con una sonrisa-dijo todo esto casi sin respirar terminando con una sonrisa.

-valla fue muy buena la querías mucho no?-dijo Naruto a lo que esta solo asintió-y tu madre Sasuke-se diriguio Naruto a su amigo-rival-hermano al cual había traido de vuelta desde hace un año y medio.

-ella… ella sus ojos siempre tiernos se endurecían cuando necesitaba una reprimeda me abrazaba suando nesesitab un abrazo y siempre tenia una palabra que me consolara cuando me encontraba mal ella fue la única capaz de sacarme sonrisas sinseras sin esfuerzo-dijo Sasuke tratando de evitar que vieran alguna emoción en el siendo esto imposible y apareciendo una muy sutil sonrisa al terminar de pronunciar esas hermosas palabras.

-lo decimos-dijo Naruto con su típico entusiasmo

-si Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata-

-como sea-dijo Sasuke

-a las tres…una…dos..tres

Al terminar de pronunciar eso se oyo un

-FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES-uno mas entusiasta uno en tono normal y otro en un susurro pero los 3 al mismo tiempo.

-chicos se esta haciendo tarde deberíamos de irnos-dijo Naruto

-como usted diga hokage-sama-dijo Hinata a son de juego

-si-deijo Sasuke

Los tres chicos caminaron hasta pararse justo en frente de su lapida correspondiente y cada uno dejo un ramo de rosas Sasuke dejo un lirio,Hinata una rosa blanca sabiendo que estas eran las favoritas de su madre y Naruto una rosa roja por consejo de Hinata.

-Adiós-dijo Sasuke y llendose del lugar

-adios Sasuke-kun-dijo Hinata a Sasuke que ya se iva

-ADIOS SASUKE-TEME-grito con euforia Naruto

Sasuke no contesto pero iva con una venita que palpitaba sobre su cabeza.

-hinata-chan quieres que te lleve a tu casa-hablo Naruto con un apenas notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-cla-claro Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata tratando de evitar el tartamudeo claramente sin éxito

Y asi los dos empesaron a caminar y Naruto dudoso tomo la mano de Hinata a lo que esta no reclamo sin que la tomo y se acercaron mas el uno al otro siendo Naruto el que empezaba una amena platica tenia mucho de que hablar con ella en especial sobre cierta confesión que le hizo años a tras sobre la cual ya tenia una respuesta clara y concreta.

o-o-o

en el cementerio en el que antes se encontraban Naruto Hinata y Sasuke se podían apreciar tres figuras blancas de mujeres una con un largo cabello color rojo y ojos azules, otra de un cabellos negro azulado con ojos color perla y otra de cabello y ojos color azabache.

-se ven tan lindos-hablo con euforia la pelirroja.

-kushina calmate-dijo la pelinegra-no es para tanto.

-que no es para tanto si son el uno para el otro-hablo la pelirroja un tanto molesta-verdad que si hana dijo buscando apoyo.

-temo decirlo pero esta vez kushina tiene razón mikoto-dijo hana poniéndose al lado de ls pelirroja siendo abrazada al instante por esta.

-ademas solo estas celosa por que MI hijo es muy mono y tiene a Hinata-chanque no se queda atrás-hablo kushina con superioridad.

-eso…eso no es cierto-dijo con las mejillas rojas dándose cuenta de que había sido descubierta.

-es cierto mikoto tu siempre quisiste que Sasuke fuera marido se mi hija pero parece que Naruto se adelanto-hablo hana

-que no- dijo mikoto

-que si-contradijo kushina

-que no-

-que si-

-no-

-si-

-no-

-si-

Hana suspiro sus amigas nunca cambiarian y no le importaba por eso las quería por que habían sido amigas desde la infancia hasta ahora las 3 se convirtiron en madres al mismo tiempo y aun después de muertas seguían unidas y sabia que sus hijos arian igual -gracias chicos por dejarnos ser sus padres-hablo al aire.

-de nada-dijieron Naruto Hinata y Sasuke sin saber por que…

_Y ahí queda este pequeño one-shot dedicado al dia de las madres espero y les aiga gustado si les gusto ya saben déjenme algún review y nos vemos después._


End file.
